This invention relates generally to semiconductor circuits and devices, and more particularly the invention relates to an integrated circuit device having current dependent properties.
The metal oxide silicon (MOS) field effect transistor and the multijunction silicon controlled rectifier and Triac are known semiconductor devices which have current switching applications. The MOS transistor generally operates at lower voltages and current levels and can be used in linear applications. One form of MOS transistor is the double diffused device in which a very short channel region is defined by diffusing a region of one conductivity type in a substrate of opposite conductivity type and then diffusing a region of opposite conductivity type in the first region. The silicon controlled rectifier (SCR) or Triac is normally employed for higher voltage and current switching applications. The MOS transistor employs a field effect channel created by the application of a gate voltage, while the SCR typically is turned on by forward biasing a PN junction which renders the device conductive. The Triac is similar to the SCR but provides full wave switching.